Keluarga Bahagia
by velvetcat09
Summary: Lari. Pengecut, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk kabur dari seorang mantan dokter militer yang mempunyai julukan 'Ratu Darah'. Hanya pada saat ini, Sherlock merasa bersyukur dikaruniahi dua buah kaki panjang bak leher jerapah. Family!AU, Fem!John


Keluarga bahagia

Sherlock © BBC

A/N: Family!AU, Fanon!OC, Genderbend, K+

_For Zashache/bulecelup/mattgasm_

~xXx~

"Pa,"

"Pa?"

"…Pa.."

"PAPA!"

Dengan kasar Sherlock menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca. Suka duka mempunyai keturunan, apalagi sekitar umur tujuh tahun. Oh, tunggu hingga umur lima belas dan kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk bahkan kembali ke rumah, Sherlock.

"Cari mamamu sana." Sherlock membuatnya datar dengan harapan anak satu-satunya itu tidak dapat mendeteksi rasa sebalnya. Ayahnya ahli dalam deduksi, ibunya ahli dalam perasaan, anaknya ahli dalam deduksi perasaan. Betapa sempurnyanya si anak.

"Tapi mama lagi belanja, Pa. Pelajaran satu 'aja kenapa 'sih gak mau ngajarin?!" Sherlock menyipitkan matanya dari balik koran, jengkel. Setelah sekitar dua detik suasana sunyi bersarang, Sherlock melipat korannya dan melempar kertas malang tersebut ke meja secara kasar. Hammish tersenyum girang. 1-0 untuk Hammish.

"Algoritma, 'gak ngerti sama sekali." Walau terkesan orangtuanya sangat memaksakan ilmu pada anaknya yang malang. Sebenarnya itu keinginan Hammish sendiri untuk belajar. Rasa penasaran memang sebuah harta karun. "Tadinya mau belajar bahasa Perancis ája, tapi tadi ngeliat alogaritma di _internet_."

Sherlock menatap Hammish dengan kecut. Diambilnya koran yang tidak dibuang terlalu jauh itu dan ditepukkannya ke kepala Hammish. "Jangan berlebihan, yang 'kena marah bukan kamu kalau kamu belajar terlalu jauh." Wajah girang Hammish berubah seketika, mukanya ia tekuk sambil mencibir. Betapa leganya Sherlock ketika mendengar bunyi bel pintu. "Sana main _rubiks_." Setelah menepuk pelan pundak Hammish, si mantan detektif itu segera menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan Joan.

"Lama sekali 'sih, berat 'nih!" Sherlock tersenyum kecil mendapat sambutan dari istrinya itu. Walau wajahnya tertutup belanjaan, tidak dapat dipungkiri itu sebuah pemandangan yang manis. Sepuluh tahun mereka menikah dan Sherlock masih saja menemukan sisi manis baru dari Joan Holmes née Watson ini.

Dengan cekatan Sherlock mengambil alih barang belanjaan dari Joan dan menaruhnya di dapur. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil. Cukup untuk sebuah keluarga dengan beranggotakan tiga orang. Mereka tidak tinggal di London lagi, Sherlock berhenti menjadi detektif—sesekali masih menerima klien 'sih. Tapi garis besarnya ia sudah tidak bekerja untuk _New Scotland Yard _lagi_. _Ketika ditanya alasan kenapa pindah, Sherlock hanya menjawab, "Agar tidak bertemu Anderson lagi."

"Roti gandum? Gandum, Joan?"

"Yang biasa habis."

"Kenapa gandum?" Sherlock duduk di salah satu kursi yang mereka taruh di dapur, diperhatikannya dengan curiga roti tersebut, ia kerutkan alisnya. Nafsu untuk membakar roti tersebut tersirat di matanya. Bukannya ia ada dendam dengan gandum; kasus terbakarnya sebuah gudang gandum pun tidak membuat dendam Sherlock dengan gandum. Ya, mungkin sedikit. Bagaimanapun, syal kesayangannya terbakar di gudang gandum. Sherlock hanya tidak bisa bereaksi normal seperti orang lain ketika melihat makanan yang tidak disukai. Sepuluh tahun dan, _ya_ kebiasaan lama akan terus melekat. "Sudah, terima saja." Sembari melewati si jangkung di kursi, Joan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Mama!" Anak satu-satunya Joan dan Sherlock langsung berlari ke pelukan ibunya. Ciri khas setiap anak, terlebih untuk bocah yang hobinya memang menarik perhatian. Sherlock melirik Hammish, terlihat Hammish menatapnya balik. Anak itu menyeringai kecil sembari dipeluki sayang ibunya. Buah memang tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Ma, Papa 'gak mau ngajarin aku—" Sherlock memutar bola matanya, segera menyibukkan dirinya dengan barang belanjaan. Anak kecil dan mata besarnya. Klise tapi efektif.

"Sherlock,"

"Apa? Dia minta diajari algoritma. Terakhir aku ajari dia cara membedakan lubang peluru berkaliber 22 dengan pelu berkaliber 18; kau mengamuk." Kesal, Sherlock segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Joan hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Tiada hari tanpa Sherlock bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

"Ma?"

"Sana nonton _Teletubbies_."

"Aku maunya _Top Gear_."

"_Disney Channel_?"

"_QI_?"

"Oke, sakarang sana pergi." Setelah Hammish pergi menuju ruang TV, Joan mulai membereskan belanjaannya. Sesaat ia melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya. Pepatah bahwa anak laki-laki itu tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki berukuran besar; bukan pria dewasa, itu terkadang ada benarnya.

Wangi teh _peppermint_ menyeruak masuk ke kamar. Sherlock yakin Joan tidak meminum tehnya melainkan mandi dengan tehnya. "Sherlock?" Tidak ada jawaban, oh Joan, kau harus bisa lebih baik dari itu.

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock, kalau kau tidak menjawab lebih baik aku cerai saja darimu—" Seketika sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah ranjang. Ditariknya kaki Joan hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Jangan. Cerai."

"Kalau begitu hentikan sembunyi di bawah ranjang dan berhenti membutku jatuh. Serius, kita ini sudah hampir empat-lima, Sherlock!" Yang dimaki hanya menggeliat keluar dari ujung lainnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia bersembunyi di loteng.

"Kau ini, ingat umur. Tidak usah bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu." Sherlock tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk masih berbaring di lantai. Dingin tapi aman dari ceramah Joan. "Ayah dan anak sama saja tingkahnya, selalu seperti ini. Kau bukan lagi detektif yang sama sekali tidak dibayar Lestrade tapi tetap saja mau. Kau punya anak tujuh tahun, punya aku, kau bahkan punya pekerjaan di kepolisian setempat! Bersikaplah sedikit seperti polisi. Kau ini harus punya penghasilan, jangan mentang-mentang kau keluarga kaya raya sehingga kau tidak harus kerja. Jadilah mandiri, kau bukan anak kecil, Sherlock."

"Beda dua kalimat."

"Apa?"

"Beda dua kalimat dari yang kemarin."

"_Sherlock!_"

Umur hampir kepala lima tidak menjadikan Sherlock kehilangan kelincahannya. Dua bantal tidur yang dilempar Joan tidak ada yang kena. Bertahun-tahun menjadi sasaran lempar Joan, Sherlock tahu tanda-tanda dia akan melempar ke kiri.

"Kau ini! Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku harus belanja tadi, hah?! Diskon 70% Sherlock, _70%_! Kau tega masih mencari masalah denganku, hah?! Harusnya kau beruntung istrimu tidak pulang dengan lengan patah dan penuh luka injak ibu-ibu yang lainnya! Aku bisa saja membeli bukan hanya roti gandum, kau tahu! Aku bisa membelikanmu kerang! Ya, _kerang_! Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk?! _AKU LUPA MEMBELI SUSU!"_

Lari. Pengecut, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk kabur dari seorang mantan dokter militer yang mempunyai julukan 'Ratu Darah'. Hanya pada saat ini, Sherlock merasa bersyukur dikaruniahi dua buah kaki panjang bak leher jerapah.

"Akan kukuliti badanmu, Sherlock!" Saking begitu seringya acara kejar-kejaran ini, Joan sudah menyiapkan beberapa mainan Nerf beserta amunisinya di berbagai sudut rumah. Sebagai mantan anggota militer, tentu Joan mempunyai refleks yang bagus—kelewat bagus bila ingin jujur. Ditembaknya kepala Sherlock; yang terkena peluru plastik hanya bisa meringis sembari terus berlari.

"Joan, rambutmu indah!"

"Jangan main-main kau, dasar detektif gadungan!"

"Mama, aku ikut juga!"

Berakhirlah ketiga orang itu berlari keliling rumah hingga halaman. Bukan hanya halaman belakang, jalan kompleks pun mereka lewati. Tetangga sebelah mereka, keluarga Smith melambaikan tangan kepada mereka; dan tentunya dibalas oleh Sherlock, Joan dan Hammish. Kegiatan ini malah terkesan lebih sebagai olahraga keluarga. Ciri khas dari keluarga Holmes. Bagi para tetangga, itu sebuah pemandangan Minggu sore yang biasa. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal keluarga Holmes. Keluarga terunik sekompleks. Aneh tapi nyata.

~xXx~

Author's note: Betapa kangennya saya ngebuat fanfic, _rindu aku rindu pada semut merah_—Eh salah lirik. Ini saya buat untuk Zashache di _Twitter_. Atau Bulecelup di _Tumblr_. Atau Mattgasm di _FFn_. _Dude, I hope you like it, srsly I have no idea what the fuck I'm writin_g. Dan iya, Joan Watson. John Watson. Bukan yang dari CBS, tapi welp. Semoga suka, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau ada typo—semoga 'sih tidak ada. Tapi kalau ada, saya benar-benar mohon maaf.

_Thank you for reading_

.xX

Berdasarkan informasi dari fanfic ini, tercantum beberapa keterangan tentang umur serta tahun.

Pertanyaan:

Setelah berapa lama Sherlock dan Joan menikah, baru mereka mempunyai Hammish? (Sampai 'gak bisa jawab itu namanya keterlaluan.)

Hadiah:

Satu kubik udara gratis


End file.
